homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
013117-Absolutely-And-Totally-Productive
CGA: Limekid struts into the gym, having ALL the initiative. CGA: ALL of it. CGA: You can't even fucking fathom how much initiative they have, holy shit. 1d20+a million, branches. CGA: "sure is cool in here, in this place where people can converse all at once. perhaps i will do Gym Biz and show off my Guns" CGA: "limekid said, to anyone around, initiating conversation" CTT: Heliux follows behind kinda slowly, gaze drifting around and blank pen being absentmindedly held. Gym.... gym powers. Maybe this is a good idea?? CTT: Heliux goes to inspect the gym stuff, because hey maybe the magical power of Muscles would be handy. CGA: "hahah handy" CGA: "lmao" CGA: "wait are there muscles in hands or only tendons" CTT: "i mean i use gauntlets, which are gloves but better-- and uhh.... i think there are muscles yeah?" CGT: ~ʃvddenly, Ryʃpor.~ CGA: "god it sure would suck if coincidentally a bunch of people walked in right now" CGA: "hey look its my purple boy" CTT: "Heya Ryspor!" CGT: Ryspor waves. "It is, indeed, 'your purple boy', though simply 'Ryspor' is preferred." CGA: "dont talk back to me, grapeman" CGT: "Don't lump me in with your fruity kind," Ryspor retorts, sticking his tongue out playfully as he walks to stand beside Limekid. CTT: "so, grape and lime: what do you think would be a better idea to combine with a pen: weights, or like... a treadmill?" He says, gesturing to those things cause hopefully they're here in this room. CGT: "...oh dear." CGA: "youre not thinkin big enough here helicopter" CTT: "I signed up for something that sounds cool, but now I don't know how to use this oppertunity to its fullest." CGA: "idk watch some anime, my guy" CGT: Ryspor pinches the bridge of his nose. "I *knew* I sensed impending doom, I just wasn't sure *why*, exactly..." CGA: "come on ryspor" CGA: "like, come on" CTT: "I should have thought this through, yes, but it has yet to shoot me in the-- uh." CGA: "man..." CGA: "with the negativity......." CGG: Serios wanders in reading a book on cybernetics... He looks up from it seeing the group gathered. "I. Was. Not. Expecting. To. Find. A. Group. Gathering. Here... Is. Something. Going. On?" CGT: "No." Ryspor crosses his arms. "I'm not budging on this. You know my opinions on henshin pens." CGA: "why are you walking in here reading a book" CGA: "this is the gym" CGA: "th... HALF of this place is a fuckin library my dude" CGG: "One. Can. Study. And. Work. Out... And. I. Am. Not. Exactly. That. Well. Versed. With. Cybernetics..." CGA: "oh shit i rock at cybernetics" CGA: "+30 computers haha" CTT: He looks between ryspor and limekid, before straightening up in place upon seeing scarier fish man. "Nope nothins goin on just uh-- wait what really?" CTT: "You actually are good with cybernetics?" CGA: "i am good with any field of technology really" CGT: "That's a deeply relative term." CGA: "ryspor... man..." CVV: There is a distinct pattering of feet. Wait, that's not really pattering. Pattering sorta suggests someone smaller than fuckin' tall. Which isn't really true here. As becomes evident as a rather tall jadeblood that, like, more than zero people here may recognize as Not Lorrea charges through a totally different entrance, barely keeping a Rather Massive sword off of the ground, before swinging it at full ludicrous speed at an arbitrary dummy that exists now because I said so. Regardless of how that plays out, which is probably vaguely terrifyingly, she pauses for a moment, before slowly turning. CVV: "Hah," CGA: "hey whos that, i definitely maybe don't know(?)" CVV: The Totally Mysterious Jadeblood rolls her Probably Alive Looking Eyes. CTT: Heliux takes a good moment to pause, look at the other people in the room, then back at the new deadly jadeblood.... and starts to dig out the portal pal because fuck whatever this may be. CGT: "Oh." Ryspor waves, smiling. "Good to see you're funneling off some of that pent-up frustration in a relatively healthy fashion, dear!" CVV: Also She Is Glowing And Has Flowing Ebony Hair and that's how she got her- no. No it isn't CTT: "Heeeeey nice to meet you whoever you are, I'll be out of your way one moment don't mind me" CVV: She deadpans. CGA: "ryspor... with the [[|#sickburns]]... really nice and cool" CVV: "It's better than the allternative." CVV: She peers over at Heliux. CVV: And then winks. CGA: "glad youre such a nice person lately like it would really suck if every word that came out of your mouth in public was rude??" CGT: He holds up his hands. "I wasn't intending to disparage your coping mechanism. A good strife session can be immensely therapeutic." CGG: Serios eyes Lorrea's entrance and Heliux looking ready to bolt... "Before. We. Continue. This. Further. Perhaps. Something. Should. Be. Explained. To. The. Already. Timid. Mr. Heliux...." CVV: "I'm your llusus, Helliux." CTT: Heliux slowly... puts away the portal pal. Okay. 'Not toally sure whats goin on, but he's chill-ish. CTT: "Uh" CGT: "She's a horrorterror," Ryspor says, with an angelic smile. CGA: "shes a figher jet!!! pew pew" CGA: "haha what is happening" CTT: "You're no ratbit, unless something really, really weird happened. So, uh." CVV: She shrugs. CVV: The sword disappears into some vague game abstraction thing CTT: "Nice sense of humor, lusus-terror-jet. We're gonna get along. I hope you stay awhile." CTT: "I have no idea what's going on but I'm rolling with it, since the rest of you all seem calm at the sudden jadeblood." CVV: "Wellll, green IS the best colllor." CVV: As though that explains everything. CGA: "thats true" CGT: Ryspor nods sagely. CGA: "really missed my green lately :/" CGA: "aha do you guys like my cool jokes that none of you get" CGA: "im a great friend" CGT: Ryspor pats Limekid's shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, you are. Stop worrying so loudly." CTT: "Green is pretty alright, yeah. Gotta a--" He pauses, and smirks slightly. "Gotta a-green there." CTT: He instantly regrets that horrible pun the moment he said it. CGA: "hey heliux" CGA: "can i have that pen back" CVV: The jadeblood that's TOTALLY a horrorterror groans. CGG: "...That. Seems. Rather. Relative... But. Rather. Things. Are. Calm. Because. The. Revelation. Regarding. The. 'Sudden. Jade. Blood.' Was. Already. Sprung. Upon. Me... And. Mr. Moirai... As. Well..." CGA: "im getting" CGA: "green with envy" CGG: "What. Pen?" CTT: He offers a highfive to limekid for that cause yessss-- uh oh. CVV: "In the form of LLibby warning them about me." CGA: LIMEKID TAKES THE HIGH FIVE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE CTT: "uh, nothing." CVV: "You know. Deallls." CVV: "Speaking of which," she trails off, glancing aside. CGA: "hey stop stereotyping, man" CGA: "not all terrors want deals" CGA: "some want contracts" CGG: "Those. ARE. Deals..." CGA: "schemes, too? yeah schemes are good" CVV: "No, no, very distinct." CGT: "Pacts, perhaps, in rare situations..." CVV: "You woullldn't understand, Serios." CGA: "yea serios god :/" CTT: He's just nodding along, hoping that he's either ignored, or things start making sense. But yes, horror terror deals. Yes, makes sense. CGG: "Either. Way... What. Pen?" CGA: "hey serios" CGA: "man" CGA: "cmon" CGA: "dont ask about another trolls writing utensils" CGA: "like... wheres your decency, dude" CGA: "this is a public place. there are fruit children here." CVV: "Hey, Serios, wanna buy a pen?" CGA: "WHOA" CGA: "HOLD ON THERE" CGG: "....I. Am. Well. Set. On. Writing. Implements...." CGT: "Oh, don't you start as well. I'll get the Oracle to put a moratorium on the things." CTT: "uh....... yeah if you need a pen just go to limekid. not uh whatever-your-name-is." CVV: Blink. Blink. CGA: "ryspor no, helicopter yes :D" CVV: "I'm not sure what I'm starting." CGA: "so what were we gonna talk about" CGA: "is this sex ed class" CVV: "Yes." CVV: "... Wait, am I the physicallly olldest of the peoplle that actuallly sort of age, here." CVV: "Fuck." CGA: w͓͉e̮̺͚͙͚͍̱i̙͖n͍̫̳̤͓e̶̖̝̥r̢̻͚ ̪̞̯͖̱̫͘h̪̮͕̜̻̝a̶̦͙̯̘h̼̗̘̳͓̲̠͟a͏͕̩̙̖ CGA: "hey no im pretty old" CGA: "oop hold on" CGA: "clearin that out" CGA: "yup" CGA: "im oldest, anyway CVV: "Do you AGE though?" CGT: "Technically speaking, I think I might be, actually." CVV: "Do YOU age?" CGA: "i think i age, actually" CGA: "*im* still alive." CGT: "Well, I'm fairly certain you could classify my remains as fossils, at this point..." CVV: "Yeah, welll, good." CTT: "Yeah, I don't think a skeleton-ghost can really count as aging anymore." CGA: "you could classify your DICK as a fossils" CGA: "octopi can age CGA: "so i am age." CVV: "You ARE age." CVV: She nods, sagely. CGG: "That. Does. Not. Seem. Grammatically. Correct..." CVV: The jadeblood POINTS AT SERIOS. "WHY ARE YOU HERE." CGA: "hey man dont be mean to serios" CGA: "cmon" CTT: He blinks. "Uh.... bad history that I didn't know of?" CGA: "(they had an affair)" CGA: Limekid whispers, loud enough for all to hear. CVV: "GET THE FUCK OUT, CALLIER. GO FONDLLE YOUR LLAND WITH YOUR KNOWLLEDGE GRASPERS." CVV: "SO THAT YOU'RE. uh." CVV: "Not... here?" CGA: "hey step off friend" CGT: Ryspor dances forward, nervous. "Now, now, let's all take deep breaths here..." CGA: "serios is cool and my guy and youre being mean??" CGG: "I. Most. CERTAINLY. Did. Not... And. Does. That. Even. Make. Any. Sense. Miss. Fenrix?" CVV: "LListen, I'm not even trying to make sense." CTT: "Fenrix???" CGA: "ooo spooky twist, miss fenrix? ahaha" CGA: "definitely maybe didnt know that(?????)" CGT: "Calier, I think it would be best if perhaps you respected the lady's wishes for the time being?" CVV: She waves a hand. "I stilll had a point." CGA: "w-why are we telling serios to leave" CGA: "what did he do" CVV: "I'm NOT" CVV: "I mean not realllly." CTT: And in that moment, upon realizing that maybe the jadeblood is somehow the jadeblood, Heliux felt like a huge idiot in front of people. Yet again. CGG: "It. Would. Be. Hard. To. Respect. A. Wish. That. Was. Not. Expressed. Ryspor..." CVV: "God, I have to say EVERYTHING outright." CVV: She throws her hands up. CGA: "did serios break the law??" CGT: "I think, perhaps, she expressed it rather vocally, actually." CGT: "(I'll explain later, Lime,)" Ryspor murmurs. "(When things aren't as...explosive.)" CVV: "Serios, you have a job." CGA: "uhh" CVV: "I have a job too but I'm reallly not sure if I got fired or not." CGA: "yeah i know exactly whats happening ryspor" CTT: "Uuuuuuh." CGA: "im makin jokes" CVV: "LLimekid also had a job I think" CGA: "what??" CGA: "i did????" CGA: "holy shit do i get paid overtime CVV: "Ryspor is an unpaid and underappreciated fishy intern." CVV: She nods. CGT: "...thank you?" CGA: "thats true but hes a hot intern" CGA: "what was my job" CTT: "... Yeah that sounds about right." CVV: "I don't fucking know!" CGA: "oh my gosh" CGA: "this is like one of those dreams where i go to school naked" CGA: "except i went to life without knowing my job" CTT: "Good night for an existential crisis in the middle of the gym, huh." CVV: She scoffs. "Every night is a good night for that." CGA: "so anyone got anything productive they wanna get off their chest, or" CVV: "I just did, damn it." CVV: Lorrea glances down at her own chest, for a moment. CGA: "vaguely informing us about our employment status isn't *that* helpful" CTT: He fiddles with the henshin pen, and shrugs. "I mean I suddenly understand nothing but besides that alls well." CVV: "No one ever understands me when I yelll at them, ugh." CVV: "Ugh ugh guh ugh." CGA: "oh no i understand you" CGA: "im just a useless shit" CVV: "You don't COUNT" CGA: "thats true" CVV: "I'm STILLLL gonna telll them." CVV: "by the way." CGA: "ohh right" CGA: "uhhh" CGA: "heyyyy... fuck you," CGT: Ryspor sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're all ridiculous, you realize." CGA: "im not feelin it right now man, i just got informed that all of my investments in space-age octopus tupperware technology fell flat" CVV: Lorrea bows, rather clumsily. CTT: "I thought it was known by everyone in the multiverse by now that I am a skilled individual with no clues as to what's going on ever." CVV: "Hey, Helliux." CVV: "What's your aspect." CTT: "Space?" CVV: "What's in space?" CTT: "Planets, stars, atoms, uh.... a whole lot of nothing?" CVV: "Do any of those.... hollld ANY important meaning to you." CVV: "LLike, as a goalll... to accompllish..." She trails off, rolling a hand. CTT: "... Am I being set up for a burn or to be yelled at I gotta know." CVV: "You're hellping me expllain to Serios." CTT: "Because of course, but I'd like to know if I should not be here right now-- Oooooh okay uh. Right." CGG: "....Explain. What?" CGT ceased responding to memo. CVV: Deep sigh. CTT: "Right of course uh. Space holds a ton of meaning to me. Yeah it's creation and stuff, but it's also surviving. It's distance, having more.... 'space' to work with. Uh, That a good enough answer?" CTT: "I have entire monologues of this shit but I didn't exactly bring my prompt cards okay." CVV: She takes a moment, before melodramatically dropping to her knees. "This is it. This is how I die again." CVV: "Helliux." CVV: "Serios." CVV: "PLLLLANETS." CTT: "... Okay well you could have just said that." CVV: "I DID!" CTT: "Like, no shit. Gotta save my froggy fr-- Well I wasn't paying enough attention clearly!" CGA: "uhh" CGG: "....Yes. That. Is. Already. Planned... It. Was. Only. A. Night. Or. So. Ago. That. I. Was. Discussing. The. Topic. With. Mr. Moirai... Though. It. Does. Feel. Like. Ages. Since. Then...." CGA: "she said to, and i copy paste, "GO FONDLLE YOUR LLAND WITH YOUR KNOWLLEDGE GRASPERS."" CGA: "thats totally clear and i had it the whole time for sure because im supposed to be maybe clever now" CVV: "Yeah, wellll, time is kinda not on our side." CVV: "In case you haven't noticed." CTT: "I thought that was directed more towards him," he says gesturing to serios. "Cause I was already yelled about this pretty recently." CVV: "I don't have an allmanac about alll of the yellling that's happened." CGA: "oof, i still gotta terrorize that guys dreamself" CGA: "(or did it already happen?? spoooooky)" CGG: "I. Am. Well. Aware. Of. The. Matter. Of. Our. Lack. Of. Time. In. Regards. To. This. Game..." CTT: "You have a fair point. Well. Help me find something to combine with this henshin pen beforehand, so maybe the lands will be a tad easier." CGG: "....Henshin. Pen?" CGA: "ooh! a periodic table! science magic." CTT: "Cause hey no time and all the death is fun and all but I'm getting a little tired of that-- blame limekid making it sound cool." CTT: "... Hmmmm. Ythink that would work?" CGA: "i dunno. dont trust my non-sequiters. im a comedian, not a life advisor." CVV: "I'm pretty sure I can advise with regards to llife." CGA: "youd probably manage to blow stuff up if you didnt know a lot about chemistry" CVV: "But I'm not SUPER qualified." CGA: "i chose random-ass shit, and look at me now, all justice-d up. yep. totally been transformed this whole time." CVV: "Okay." CGA: "watch this shit tho" CGA: "like" CGA: "dont try it at home, just watch it" CTT: He fiddles with the henshin pen he got from limekid some more, and watches limekid. Lots to learn maybe. CGA: Limekid takes out ANOTHER pen, and transforms. It is Shekanigans (talk)TWICE AS COOL AS THE FIRST TRANSFORMATION WHICH ONLY HELIUX SAWShekanigans (talk). CTT: Holy shit. CGA: "now i am uhhh" CGA: "hold on i wrote it down somewhere" CGA: They take out a piece of paper. "right! eternal arbitrix zenith limegirl. definitely maybe that." CGA: "this is not even my final form" CGA: "ooh: limelass. thats cooler." CTT: He nods in agreement. CVV: Slow blink. CGG: "....Why. Are. Things. Making. Less. Sense.... Aside. From. The. Fact. That. Apparently. Mr. Heliux. Has. Some. Horror. Terror. Pen. Now?" CTT: "But yeah uh. So, if I can maybe do something like that in the near future, that'll probably help with not dying. That was my logic." CVV: "This is just llike my east Allternian animes." Her tone is SUPER dry. CGA: "its not a horror terror pen" CGA: "its, like, ok- if i gave you a cool sword, it would not be a horrorterror sword. it would just be a sword that i had." CVV: Lorrea shoulders Occam's Razor, while we're talking about cool horrorterror swords. CTT: "It is the oppertunity to have more cool powers without much downside and how could I say no to that?" CGG: "....What. Did. You. Give. For. It?" CVV: "His eternalll soulll and freedom of agency." CVV: "Good dealll." CVV: She nods, quickly. CGA: "hehe im gonna make him eat a banana peel" CTT: Aaaaand now he's looking a little guilty. "Nah, uh. No-- wait what." CGA: "what?" CGG: Serios just blinks for a moment... CVV: "I'm being insincere." CGA: "one free choice, my person." CGA: "that choice:" CGA: "eat a peel, maybe" CGA: "im still considering" CTT: "Limekid don't use your one choice on... actually. No. Fine, I can do that, if that's what you want that choice to be. Uh." CGA: "no no not yet" CGA: "it has to be PERFECT" CGA: "like, what if i find something funnier?" CGA: "like a grapefruit! those things are heckin nasty." CTT: He shrugs. "It's on you. I've eaten worse than a banana peel." CGG: "....Somehow. I. Feel. I. Should. Be. Surprised. On. This. Development... Why. Am. I. Not. Surprised. On. This. Development?" CGA: "ive sucked dicks far more powerful than the armor of any fruit" CGA: "hahah jk" CVV: "Experience, Serios." CGA: "you guys are just as negative as my boy guy ryspor :(" CTT: "Because I'm an idiot who now kinda knows a bit better maybe.... and also likes cool powers?" CVV: "You coulld say that you've become...." She pauses, for a moment. "Jaded." Wink. CGG: "Do. You. Something. Wrong. With. Your. Eye?" CTT: He grins at that pun. CGA: "im your cool limelass wine aunt and none of you appreciate my goods and services" CGA: "my humble local business ventures" CGA: "how am i going to feed my children" CVV: "Coulld allways use bllood." CVV: "Or rocks." CGA: "no ew wtf" CVV: Shrug. CGA: "wtf dude" CGA: "like wtf though??" CGA: "like. wtf" CVV: "Wtf yourSELLF." CTT: He was going to comment there, but.... yeah best not. CGA: "do you want to watch my children fucking die choking on rocks and blood" CGA: "although i guess the blood would be like... rock vaseline" CVV: "How does making people sparkllle feed your wriggllers." CVV: "LLike, I'm not getting the llogistics of it" CGA: "yo once i get that mad terror cred i'm basically set for life" CGA: "free meals at every diner, just for the publicity" CGA: "do you want a pen lorrea" CTT: "It's free powers." CGA: "cool discount deal going on rn: choice for a base pen" CGA: "alright heliux youre being suspiciously supportive" CGG: "It. Was. Obviously. Not. Free. Mr. Heliux..." CVV: "I'm non-contractuallly oblligated to not make deallls, though." CVV: "It's just fair." CGA: "duhhh its not free. capitalism. i gotta pay my rent." CGA: "how am i gonna feed my ten dogs" CTT: "Look, I am never sure if the choices I make are good ones lately, let me try and fool myself into positivity. CGG: "Fool. May. End. Up. The. Opportune. Word. In. That. Statement..." CGA: "hey lets like do anything productive though? like literally anything. though" CGA: "what about worlds haha" CVV: "You mean lllike the pllanets with personalllized quests to hellp us understand who we are as peoplle?" CTT: He can't even argue with that one Serios. He just slumps his posture slightly. CVV: She scoffs. CGA: "yeah" CGA: "(also serios stop being mean to heliux. like come on dude.)" CVV: "Why woullld those matter? LLet's read books and lift heavy things." CGG: "....Going. To. That. Topic... As. Things. Stand. Mr. Heliux's. World. And. Mr. Moirai's. Planets. Take. Precedence..." CGG: "And. If. We. Could. Have. A. Moment. Not. Having. To. Deal. With. Dream. Bubbles. And. Other. Surprises... We. Will. Hopefully. Be. Able. To. Go. Through. Said. Quests...." CVV: "MAKE the moment." CVV: "Take initiative." CVV: "Fuck whatever's going on. Just DO shit." CGA: "yeah just like get a friend or two and go" CGA: "if you dont do it now youre never gonna do it" CTT: "... right. Should I just uh. Should I just try and take on my land myself, which is total suicide? Or, uh. who should I bring with me." CTT: "Cause yeah lands sound cool right now." CGA: "no, do *not* go anywhere alone. christ" CVV: "I mean I'm not reallly sure how any of this works-" She waves a hand down at her body. "-so I'm not sure how much I can hellp." CTT: "A lot uh. A lot of in-the-moment-experience." CGA: "yeah i dont know if i can come either" CGA: "ryspor probably can, he's cool" CVV: Lorrea shrugs. "We have enough peopllle stilll allive and shit to manage a few." CGG: "Given. That. There. Has. Been. A. Large. Case. Of. Communication. Silence. Since. The. Dream. Bubble... It. Might. Be. Best. To. Assume. If. We. Do. Take. The. Quests. On. As. Soon. As. Say. A. Few. Hours. From. Now. That. Our. Numbers. Are. Going. To. Be. Rather. Sparce..." CGG: "Well... Even. MORE. Sparce...." CVV: "That's fine." CVV: "Making do with what we can, is, lllike... a good skilll to have." CTT: "Yeaaaah...." CGA: "if you can manage to god tier even a few of you, thatd be great" CVV: "I wonder if I'm even... ELLLIGIBLLLE for that anymore." CGA: "or maybe youre twice as eligible?" CGA: "...or half?" CVV: "I mean, NYARLLLA was doubllle dead." CTT: "Well, I donno. I suppose I'll leave a portal open to my land or something, see whoever wants to tag along. Kinda want to see my hive again-- oh no." CVV: "... how the fuck woullld a halllf godtier worrd?" CVV: "Yes, Hellllo, I am the godtier Thief. Not of anything in particulllar, reallllly." CGA: "being god tier rocks" CTT: "I... youre still you, but... I don't know, maybe half a tier is like, you steal life but only sometimes?" CVV: "What willll I stealll???? You just don't know." CGA: "you can fly and shit" CGA: "i mean, check out my cool god tier pajamas" CTT: "Steal all the cool junk." CGA: Limekid puts on what is clearly a thief of time godtier outfit. CVV: "Something makes me doubt." CGG: "....Do. All. The. Godtier. Outfits. Have. To. Look. So. Outlandish?" CGA: "whats your classpect serios" CTT: "I just hope I'm not covered in eye-bleeding red anytime soon." CVV: "Killl of joy." CGG: "Prince... Why?" CGA: "pffffffffft" CGA: "ok, not as bad as eribus's, but you get these dumbass poofy pantaloons" CTT: He smirks at Lorreas joke, despite himself. CGG: "....Pantaloons?" CVV: "Okay, to be fairrr, Tegura's outfit looked nice. The collors were a llitllle blland, but." She shrugs. CTT: "Yknow that somehow really fits your personality." CGA: Limekid puts on what is clearly a Prince of Doom god tier outfit. CGA: This one, however, is fake as hell. CGA: "this is sorta what your thing would look like" CGA: "cept with a diffo symbol and colors and junk" CGG: Serios stares at the outfit. "And. It. Is. By. No. Means. A. Coincidence. That. I. Currently. Consider. My. Own. Planet. Quest. To. Be. Perhaps. The. Least. Important. To. Worry. About. For. The. Time. Being...." CVV: Lorrea snickers. CGA: "hahah youre embarrassed by your poofy future pants? CVV: "No, no. It's very important." CGA: "seriously, you should see the page panties" CVV: "You have to do it immediatellly." CTT: "I second that. Let's get your planet done asap." CGA: "god, only an idiot would wear those" CGA: ":]" CVV: "How elllse can you hope to stand up to the other twinks when they come calllling, Serios?" CVV: "You HAVE to do it. LLike, now." CGA: "yeah i gotta agree" CGA: "no joke, your land is pretty much the most important" CTT: "You're already pretty tough, tiering will only make you tougher. We gotta get your planet done soon. Super important." CVV: "Hey, Hellliux. Wanna see if we can drop by Aaisha's lland or if that'llll vaporize me?" She grins, innocently. CVV: "If it doesn't killll me again, I'lll helllp you with yours." CGA: "yknow i think they did some studies and found that the prince outfit is the best in terms of inspiring confidence and power" CGA: "you should probably wear one, even a fake-o one, just to give you that boost" CTT: "... Hah.... Right." He looks a little guilty. "Not eager to return there, ever. But I appriciate the help, thanks." CVV: "I have a hunch." CGG: "....It. Has. Already. Been. Established. That. Mr. Moirai's. Planet. And. At. Least. One. Space. Player. Planet. Should. Be. Completed. As. Soon. As. Possible... And. While. The. Extra. Power. Of. God. Tiering. Could. Be. Useful. In. Future. Twink. Encounters... We. Still. Have. Some.... "Years.". Before. We. Have. To. Worry. About. That... And. No. I. Will. Do. Without. The. Gift. Limekid..." CGA: "wtf i wasnt gonna give mine to you" CGA: "asshole" CGA: "get your own" CVV: "That's not even the right COLLOR, Serios." CGA: "yeahdumbass.psd" CTT: "We gotta get you violet ones, yeah." CGG: "I. Am. Aware. They. Are. Not. The. Right. Color... Limekid. Was. Not. Clear. About. What. They. Meant...." CTT: "... Rage-themed purple pants..... Violent Violet pantaloons...." CGA: "i meant get yourself some sick pants yo" CGA: "uh... christmas. lmao. everclear" CVV: "Thank you." CGA: "so whatre your guys's other plans of action in the near and long-term future, hm?" CVV: "Not die again, hopefullly." CVV: "Or, wellll," CVV: "It depends." CGA: "hm... i mean, what are you going to do next?" CGA: "just curious, no motives here." CVV: "Loot Aaisha's lland with Helliux and then... what? Save some frogs?" CVV: She shrugs. CGA: "interesting." CVV: "Yeah totallly." CGG: "Why. Are. You. Looting. Miss. Aaisha's. Land?" CGA: "yeah, why are you doing that?" CTT: "Why not?" CGA: "oh, i'm sure she wouldn't like it." CVV: "And maybe if he wants to drop by that one llland with allll the blllack rocks and bllood, I have a crater that I wanna check out." CTT: "I can portal us to anywhere-- yeah well we both died on that land, maybe I want to steal some shit." CTT: "As like.... a gift to myself." CGA: "gee, having my trustable and friendly nature, id have to advise against stealing from her land!" CGG: "You. Did. Not. Die. On. Miss. Aaisha's. Land... So. Stealing. From. There. Makes. Little. Sense..." CGA: "yaoi lmao" CGA: "christmas christmas" CVV: "Okay, llooting was the wrong word." CVV: "I want to llook into something." CVV: "Just a hunch." CGA: "oh?" CTT: He looks so tired in insisting that yes, he died on that land. CGA: "do tell, friend!" CVV: "I lleft something there. A thing that I want to find." CVV: She shrugs. CVV: "It's not terribllly important." CGA: "aw, cmon, you can't leave me in suspense like this. i'm all, er, impatient, or whatever." CTT: He shrugs, and takes out the portal-pal. "'S what this is for. Talk to me whenever." CGA: "later, helicopter!" CVV: "Yeah, and and I'm not about to go broadcasting alll of my plllans when who KNOWS who coullld be llistening." CVV: She rolls her eyes. CGG: "It. Would. Be. Good. To. Know. How. Long. Your. Detour. Will. Take. Though..." CGA: "gosh god darn christmas, you're right. that libby, surely eavesdropping i bet. i like her for some reason(?)." CGA: "more than jack(???)" CVV: She shrugs. "Not llong? LLiterally not lllong at alllll, I don't think. Assuming trying to go there doesn't, lllike, killll me." CGA: "despite all that he's done for me" CVV: "Jack shit, probabllly?" CGA: "pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffteheheheheheheheheheheheheheh" CVV: "LLike, empiricallllly. I'd bet." CGA: Limekid laughs so hard, they start floating. "omfg. omfg i can't. i can't omf" CVV: "Plllease don't llliterallly explllode. I've allready been vaporized once." CGA: "lolololololololol its just me lorrea" CGA: "im heckin with u guys" CGA: "heckin u up" CGA: "i had u goin for a while there lmfao" CVV: "I have no idea what you're tallking about, honestllly." CGA: "actually i think only you picked up on it??" CGA: "so thats... almost kind of disappointing, but, yknow, lol" CVV: "I woullld hope that that woullldn't, lllike, be a surprise." CVV: "LLike, at this point." CGA: "youre sucking all of the fun out of my funny joke :(" CVV: "Sorry." CVV: "That's what I do." CVV: She brandishes her fangs. CGA: "which is definitelynottrue.umm i cant remember any other file extensions" CGA: "was png one?" CGA: "yeah it was" CVV: "Thee." She closes her mouth. "I mean see." CGA: "ok thatthing.png" CGA: "ahahah yeah so i was definitely joking there" CGA: "wink wink ahahahaha" CGG: "Nonsense. Aside... It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Best. To. Send. The. Entire. Team. For. Heliux's. Planet. With. You... Which. Brings. The. Question... Who. Else. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Part. Of. That. Quest?" CVV: "Maybe send out a mass message and have peoplle join whichever lland group they want." CVV: "Rather than us trying to decide for them." CVV: "It doesn't work. Trust me. I tried." CGA: "uhh... at least encourage *some* team building, rather than pure choice anarchy. otherwise everyones going to go to their own land, except serios maybe." CVV: "No, no, not that much freedom." CVV: "Just make, lllike, the three we were talllking about the onllly options." CVV: "They can't allll tellleport, so." CTT: He snaps back to attention. "The most I can ask for is someone who would be better at kicking underling ass than I am. Otherwise.... eh, whoever can go wherever." CTT: "Plus, right. Sooner I'm done, the sooner I can help portal people around." CVV: Lorrea nods, before licking her lips. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go find something to eat." She drifts towards the door. CGA: "coooool, im gonna go derail someone elses conversation in an incredibly annoying and unhelpful manner" CGA: "seeeeeeeeya" CGG: Serios fiddles around with his phone for a moment... "Alright... The. Message. Is. Sent. Then... We. Shall. See. If. This. Will. Get. Any. More. Responses. Than. When. I. Was. Trying. To. Find. Out. Everyone's. Status. After. The. Dream. Bubble...." CVV: Lorrea waves, and is gone. CTT: He gives a double thumbs up, and uses the portal-pal to head elsewhere. Cause who needs to walk anymore lol. CGG: Serios just stares as everyone leaves... Finds a place to prop his book back open near one exercise machine... And actually uses the gym as a gym. Category:Lorrea Category:Serios Category:Heliux Category:Limekid Category:Ryspor